Gravity
by Spinners End
Summary: A tale of love,angst, greasy gits, red haired females, and detentions.A GinnySnape pairing.


**Insert all the usual disclaimers here. This is a Snape/Ginny romance, if you don't like it, don't read it. Simple.**

You know being the youngest of six children isn't all that great. For one all your things consist of hand me downs. And another is that no one knows who you are. To all but your "Circle" your are just 'So and so's' little sister. The only reason people notice me other than that fact is because, I, opened the Chamber of Secrets in my first year. Not a good way to start your school career let me tell you.

Although it seems that someone may have noticed me. But most defiantly not in a good way. That someone is Severus Snape, and he noticed me helping another student with their potion while my partner proceeded to make our own explode. Defiantly not a good way.

So that leads me up to where I am now, detention, with twenty points missing from Griffindor. Boy is that going to make people notice me.

A small clock on the wall ticked away seconds, then minutes, and then an hour that I had been sitting here silently waiting for Professor Snape to show up. 'What is going on here?' I was told to report for detention at 9 o'clock and it is now 10 and my detention has yet to start.

Fed up with waiting, I gathered my things and started for the door, I never made it quite that far. The heavy doors of the room flew open and in came my greasy git of a potions master. "Miss Weasley, you were not leaving before your detention has even begun were you?"

Astonished I replied, "but Professor, I have been here for an hour! I did not think you were coming."

"I had something to attend to. But that was no excuse for trying to leave. So for your impatience you now have another week's detentions."

Could he be serious? "But Professor -

"There will be no buts about it Miss Weasley. Now for your punishment tonight."

Snape waved his wand about the classroom and all the desks were covered in thick magenta goo. "I believe you know what this is from. Now get to cleaning."

I moved to take out my wand.

"No magic Miss Weasley." He tossed me a small rag that looked to be a bit past its prime. "You may leave when you finish. But let me assure you, if it is not up to my standards you will be cleaning this same mess over again tomorrow, and the process will repeat until the room is clean. Goodnight."

Five hours and a lot of magenta goo later the room was finally clean. Exhausted I slowly left the room, my joints sore from being in the same position for so long. I all wanted was to get to my dormitory and collapse onto my bed. Apparently even that was too much to ask. Halfway to Griffindor tower a voice pulled me out the trance I had gone into.

"We are out a bit late now aren't we?"

Filch. This was turning out to be a great night.

"Sir I had detention." "With Professor Snape." I added quickly.

"Did he give you a pass?"

A really great night. "No Sir, he forgot."

" Now why do I not believe you? You little Griffindors strut about this castle at all hours of the night like you own the place. I will be informing Professor Snape of your using him as an excuse and that you have another nights worth of detention for lying."

"What! No, Mr. Filch-"

"Go to your dormitory now before I add another night." Even in the darkness I could see his great yellow teeth grinning and his matching eyes just itching to give me another night.

Silently I left; walking as fast as my tired joints would allow me. It seemed like another two hours had passed before the Fat Lady was in my sight. " Toadstool."

"Sorry, dearie, it's the second Tuesday of the month, the password has been changed." The Fat Lady said sweetly.

"Ugh. Can't you just let me in? You know I am in this house." Yes, this was a really great day.

"Now sweety, if I was to do that then I would have to let everyone in without the password, and pretty soon we would have Slytherins just coming and going at their leisure." The Fat Lady still had a horrible fake smile plastered on her pastel face.

"But-" no it was time to change tactics. My hand went inside my robes and I curled my fingers around the thin stick of cherry that is my wand.

I raised my wand and made sure The Fat Lady could see it, her eyes grew wide as opened my mouth to mutter a curse.

"Well well well, we really are a troublemaker aren't we? Using magic in the halls, that is another nights worth of detention I believe." Mr. Filch said, almost gleefully.

Mrs. Norris appeared to be grinning from her perch in Filch's arms.

"Mr. Filch I don't know the password, I couldn't get into my dormitory, I.."

"Well, ten points from Griffindor for your ignorance." The yellow teeth gleamed in the moonlight.

_Deep breaths Ginny. _I told myself. "Mr. Filch could you please tell me the password so I may get into my dormitory?"

_Has this man ever heard of a toothbrush?_

" No, I believe I will leave you here to figure it out on your own." And with that he was gone into the darkness.

"Bloody hell." I cried, and I slumped down onto the floor next to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Don't worry dearie, I'm sure someone will let you inside in the morning." The Fat Lady's high-pitched voice rang.

Ignoring her I curled up and rocked myself to sleep.

**Well there you go. Thanks to my wonderful beta , Anzu, for showing me where to put commas! Look for the next chapter in about a week, perhaps sooner if I am motivated by reviews! hint hint**

**Till next time,**

**Spinner's End**


End file.
